Ivan's B'day!
by Gil-chann Weilschmidt
Summary: Hari ulangtahun Ivan tiba! Yao dan Gilbert berencana untuk memberikan kado kepada Ivan. apa yg terjadi? Author ga pinter bikin summary, *ONESHOT* Sho-ai, RoChu, Slight RusPruss, OOC, Dont like dont read. Mind to R&R?


Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya! sungguh!

Warning: Shonnen-ai, OOC, RoChu, Slight RusPrus(?), GAJE, Typo (mungkin), ada Indonesia kesasar xD, dll

*HUMAN NAME USED~

Rating: nggak tau! bingung!

Gernre: ngga tau, gaje.. ((bingung))

_**ANTI? ALERGI? **_

_**DON'T READ. silahkan pencet tombol back**_

bagi yang mau baca, silahkan ~~ hoho, jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu~ hahaha

_**

* * *

**_

Aku bikin ff ini buat Ivan Braginski, salah satu chara favoritkuuuu~ aahaha Happy B'daay Ivaaann! Otanjobi Omedetoouuu ini hadiahku untukmuuu, karena aku ga mau ber-tangan kosong di Ultahmuu X3

Hetalia/Ivan Braginski (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Di hari yang cerah ini, tepatnya pada tanggal 30 Desember (halah) seorang pemuda asal Russia itu membuka matanya.

"uaah pagi.. dingin.." katanya sambil menguap.

Rumahnya dikelilingi salju, putih bersih, tetapi betapa bencinya ia dengan benda dingin itu.

Iapun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berpakaian sebelum ia melihat kalender dan baru menyadari sesuatu.. "aku ulang tahun, da~?"

~'^'~

Ivan pun segera menuruni tangga rumah (baca: mansion) nya yang besar (baca: super besar) dan disambut oleh kakaknya di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Ivan, Happy Birthday~!" sapa Katyusha dengan lembut.

Ivan menjawab, "ah- pagi kak! terimakasi-"

Ia belum sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya karena mendadak ada suara keras bak toa atau sirine(?) yang menggelegar di lorong rumahnya.

"KAKAAAAAAKK~!"

Wajah Ivan langsung pucat otomatis.

Dari lorong itu munculah seorang gadis manis berambut panjang pirang dengan riangnya mendekati Ivan..

"KAKAK~ SELAMAT ULANGTAHUUNN~" sapanya dengan nada girang meski volumenya agak kekerasan.

Ivan terpaku shock didepan adiknya itu.

"Ya ampun, BENERAN INI NATALIA? kerasukan apa dia? mabuk? kesambet? keracunan? " batin Ivan dalam hati.

Beberapa saat terjadilah kesunyian..

ikrik.. ikrik.. ((eh, disana ada jangkrik ya? #PLAKK))

_nene papa votoka choudai, nene mama nene mama!.._

Terdengarlah ringtone hape Ivan dengan lagu "_maru kaite chikyuu Russia ver_" dengan lantangnya..

"Halo?" kata Ivan..

"HALO EOUY! GIMANA? BERHASIL GA?"

krik.. krik..(?)

"Ini siapa ya?" Tanya ivan

"uuh so..sori,i..ni Nes..ia.." balas si Nesia (Indo) dengan terbata-bata

"Oh, Apanya yang berhasil, da~?"

"em, a..aku..nyan..tet.. a..dik..mu ag..ar jadi..

.

.

"ji..nak..?" jawab Nesia karena bingung mau bilang apa, habisnya lawan "buas" kan "jinak..?"

"Jadi.. ini ulahmu, da~?"

"i..iyaaa?" jawab Nesia

"GYAA TERIMAKASIH, DA! KAU MALAIKAT PENYELAMATKU, DAA! KALAU TIDAK AKU PASTI SUDAH DIPAKSA UNTUK MEN-"

"SSSHH!, jangan mengatakan kata "menikah" didepannya! itu kata penangkalnya!" Nesiapun berkicau(?)

"EEHH? KENAPA ITU? yaudah deh ngga apa.." kata Ivan dengan nada memelas..

Lalu ia memandang balik adiknya yang sekarang lebih mirip anak playgroup.. dengan senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar-binar yang sangat "innocent".

"Yooloohh.." batin Ivan.

* * *

***Gilbert'****s side**

KRIIIINNGGGG- *cklek*

Mhhh~ Aaahhh~ Ngaa~

TIGA kali Gilbert menguap dengan awesome-nya dengan mulut menganga terbuka lebar 5 meter ((halah lebay #plakk)) dengan enjoy-nya.

sementara Elizaveta lagi tertipu sama suara menguapnya Gilbo-

"HUH aku pikir lagi ngapain.." Kata elizaveta yang lagi meremas kameranya sambil cemberut.

"EEII NGINTIP YA?" Jerit Gilbert histeris kayak anak cewek yang kejatuhan cecak, kodok, dll dari langit

"nggak, Cuma kecewa aja!" cetus Elizaveta dengan nada memelas

"Oh- dasar.. DASAR FUJOSHI AKUUT" *ngelempar jam beker ke arah Elizaveta*

Elizaveta: *menangkis dengan sangarnya pakai Flying pan(?)*

DHUEENG! Lalu, dapat kita lihat, jam beker itu melayang kembali ke arah sang pelempar daan.. ouuh! Goolll! (#plakk)

akhirnya Gilbo hanya marah-marah sambil agak mau nangis, dengan wajah emosi tetapi air mata mengalir dengan derasnya di pipinya,

sementara Elizaveta pergi dengan tawa kemenangan.

Pagi yang lumayan indah, benar kan? Tanya Elizaveta mendadak ke Roderich.

Roderich hanya membalas dengan tatapan penuh-tanda-tanya, sementara Elizaveta tidak menunggu jawaban, melainkan langsung pergi dengan meneruskan "Tawa kemenangannya" itu.

Roderich: ? *melongo*

Gilbert: Ngga usah dipeduliin, Kumat tuh orang.. *sambil mengusap" benjol awesome-nya*

Roderich: "kamu mau kemana oi bajumu lebay banget?"

Gilbert: "lebay apaan lo? masa ngga tau yang namanya baju hangat sih! aku mau ke rumah seseorang! bukan urusanmu."

Roderich: "ooh dia.. ternyata kamu masih peduli ya? hihih"

Seketika wajah Gilbert langsung dihiasi oleh semburat merah di pipinya

"A..Apaan sih? D..Dasar ng..nggak awesome..! A..Aku kan c..Cuma mau ngasih Sel..amet aja! lagipula tuh urusin dulu tuh.. m.. m. mal.. mah..makeronimu, ya! makeroni! "

"Makeroni apaan sih? Makeroni? Ngelantur ah! Mana makeroni hayo?" Tanya Roderich sambil cengengesan

"Tch! Apalah itu namanya!" Gilbertpun langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Roderich yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dibelakangnya.

"Gilbeert Gilbeert.. Salah tingkah kok bawa-bawa Makeroni"

* * *

***Back to Ivan**

Tok tok tok..

Ivan yang sedang sendirian (karena kakak adiknya sudah pulang semua) kaget "Hm~ siapa itu, da~?"

"Ini aku!" Jerit(?) Gilbert di depan pintu Ivan

"hm, 'aku' itu siapa?" Tanya Ivan

"Ya ampun! Masa suara se-awesome ini, Se-unik ini ngga kenal sih! Iniloo akuu! Aku yang awesome iniii! Hooii" Jerit Gilbert histeris di depan pintu

Ivan hanya bias ber-dropsweat-ria, "sapa sih,da~?"

"Ivaa—aahhh aku membekuuu—aaaahhIvaannnn Toloong akuu.." Rintih Gilbert.

—SUNYI—

"Gilbert? Itu kau?.. Gilbert? " Tanya Ivan

Dan anehnya Ivan juga terdiam ditempatnya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun

—SUNYI—

Dan akhirnya Ivan menyadari ke-_not_responding_-annya itu dan segera membukakan pintu..

"Gilbert?"

Tetapi, yang ia lihat didepan pintu adalah..

"GYAA GILBEERT SADAAR!, DA!"

Gilbert sudah tergeletak di sana, (salahnya basa-basi mulu)

~Setelah 1 jam berlalu~

"Syukurlah kau sadar,da~"

"HYAA! MENJAUH KAU DARIKUU!" bentak Gilbert spontan

"ada apa ,da~?"

"mheh.. ini untukmu, selamat ulangtahun, em.. mhm- Ivan.." Kata Gilbert sambil menyodorkan kado yang entah-muncul-dari-mana, kayak toa-nya miku, gitu..

"terimakasih, ini benjol di kepalamu kenapa? sakit, da~?" Kata Ivan lembut sambil mengusap-usap benjol dikepala Gilbert dengan jempol

"ah- itu- uuh eeh a-" wajah Gilbert langsung bersemu merah lagi, Mendadak Ia bangkit dari Kasur king-size milik Ivan dan berlari keluar.

Di depan pintu rumah Ivan, Ia berbalik menoleh Ivan dan berkata

"um, by the way, Makasih ya" lalu ia pergi menghilang di salju-salju

"dia sudah pergi, da~.. sepi-"

* * *

***Yao's Side**

Yao bergegas pergi menemui Ivan, tetapi Dihadang oleh Adiknya..

"Anikii! Anikiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Rengek Yong Soo

"Eeehh? Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Yao

"Aniki~ kau mau kerumah Ivan?"

"Iya, kenapa, aru?"

"Kenapa Aniki sangat saying sama Ivan? kenapa aniki nggak mau sama aku? apa sih kekuranganku ini?, da ze!" Protes Yong Soo pada Aniki-nya itu

Yao hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_-ria melihat adiknya itu yang dari tadi berusaha "menggoda" kakaknya tercinta agar tertarik dengannya

"Kau terlalu berobsesi, aru." Omel Yao

"T..Tapi, Aniki.." Isak Yong Soo

"Maaf Yong Soo.." lalu Yao mencium kening Yong Soo dan meninggalkannya.

"Aniki.." Yong Soo memelas.

"Aniki! Kau akan selalu ada dihatiku!" Jerit Yong Soo dari kejauhan

Sekali lagi, Yao hanya bisa _Facepalm_, lalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

***Back to Ivan (lagi)**

"Ivaaaan~ Happy B'day, aru!" Yao berteriak mendadak, membuat Ivan kaget dan melompat sekitar 10 mili..

"Ivan, tadi kayak terbang, aru" Kata Yao sambil terbahak-bahak

"Eh Yaoyao jahat" Kata Ivan sambil akhirnya ikut terbahak-bahak

Setelah sedikit menghabiskan waktu untuk terbahak-bahak bersama, akhirnya,?

"um, Ivan, Ini ada hadiah untukmu, aru." Yaopun mengulurkan tangannya yang mencengkram sekotak kado untuk Ivan

"Kenapa kau mencengkramnya dan tanganmu bergetar begitu, da~?" Tanya Ivan dengan polosnya, mendekatkan wajahnya he wajah Yao yang tertunduk

"Aku.. takut, aru"

"Tapi kenapa ,da~?"

"Aku takut.. kalau kau tidak suka hadiahku, aru.. aku takut kau marah.."

"Aku? Yaoyao tidak perlu takut! aku tidak akan melukai yaoyao.. tidak akan pernah.. yaoyao jangan takut kepadaku, da~?

"m- iya, aru" kata Yao pelan

"Terimakasih, da~! boleh aku minta satu hadiah lagi, da?"

"hm? apa lagi, aru?"

lalu Ivan berbisik-bisik singkat pada yao

"bagaimana ,da~?"

"baiklah, aru tapi, kau menunduk dulu lo"

Lalu Yao memberikan hadiah yang Ivan minta,

Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Ivan, singkat namun cukup membuat Ivan tersenyum lebar.

"wo ai ni, aru-"

"aku juga, da~"

~OMAKE~

"Uuuh sial, Aniki ngapain sih sama orang itu! pake cipika cipiki segala! pake bilang Wo-ai-ni segala lagi!"

"Uah, nggak awesome banget tuh orang! Selingkuh dibelakang gue! jahat—"

_Ternyata_, ya, TERNYATA mereka berdua, yaitu Yong Soo dan Gilbert sedang mengintip Ivan Dan Yao dijendela dengan deathglare menggebu-gebu..

Oh- ternyata mereka BERTIGA! Disudut jendela yang lain, dapat kita saksikan, Elizaveta sedang sibuk memotreti setiap detik dari peristiwa itu.

"Bos Kiku pasti akan senang!" Jerit Elizaveta dalam hati.

Dan satu keanehan,

di saat-saat begini mereka memang tahan dingin.

* * *

HUAA~ akhirnya selesai juga

Akhirnyaa

maaf jika agak-agak gimana gitu '~';

Ivan juga diawal-awal tadi bisa lupa Ulangtahunnya sendiri lagi, (Halah)

sebetulnya bukan lupa, dia kan _childish_ jadi ngomong gitu Cuma buat sok-sok imut aja, yah, sekitar begitu lah xD

Kasihan Gilbo sama Yong Soo, tapi Surga bagi sang fujoshi..? xD

Ok, gini aja, karena udah baca, Makasih banyaak! aku terharuu!

Mohon maaf sekali lagi jika ada yang kurang pas, dll

Sekarang, Repiu! ripyu! rifyiu! R.E.V.I.E.W! ya ya ya? da~~?

Flame juga diterima kok, tapi apinya jangan besar-besar ya? aku takut, da~! maklum, Author baru(?) da, da~?

Kalo flame karena ga terima sama pairing ato adegan ke-sho-ai-an, ato hal-hal yang udah di warn-ed dari awal ngga diterima! ok?

Arigatoooooouuu~ X3

oh ya, sekali lagi, lihat link review dibawah ini kan? saya berharap anda sekalian sedikit tergoda atau bahkan sangat tergoda untuk memencetnya dan menuliskan review untuk saya! XD


End file.
